Lost Without You
by dragonrider28
Summary: The day of Kyo s confinement comes closer, and so does the end-of-the-year prom. Will Kyo confess to Tohru? Or will she have to find out herself? First ever story! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is dragonrider28 with my first ever story!! Woo-hoo!!! Hope you like it!! R&R please.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything Fruits Basket except the idea. If I did, I dont think I would be writing fan fiction. No duh.**

**Lost Without You**

Chapter 1

"Kyo-kun!!!" Tohru yelled from downstairs, "Its time for breakfast!!!" Kyo opened his eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day…….. of his confinement. Tomorrow night. Kyo walked downstairs. Tohru was making onigiri, Kyos favorite.

"Hello, Kyo-kun!!! How are you?" she asked happily. But her eyes had dark circles underneath them. She must have been crying during the night.

Then Yuki came in, "Hello, Baka-Neko. Hello, Honda-san. Do you need any help?" Tohru just smiled and said, "Thank you, Sohma-kun. You are so kind!! But, I will be fine. I am just making onigiri. Thank you for asking!!!!"

They ate their breakfast and got ready for school. Kyo went to his room and remembered the dark circles under Tohrus eyes…. No, he thought, She can't... Love me….. no one loves the cat…... no one……..

They walked to school. "Hey, Orange-top!!!!!!" said a familiar voice. It was Uo-chan. She came up and kicked Kyo in the shins. "Why the hell did you do that!?!" yelled Kyo. Then Uo-chan yelled "Cause I felt like it!! What, you wanna fight? Your gonna get your ass whooped by a girl!!!" Tohru walked up and said, " Um, guys? Please dont fight." Uo-chan pushed her hair back and said, " kay Tohru. Don't worry about it."

She and Tohru waked away a bit and started talking. Just then, Hana-chan walked up. "Nice waves…" she said quietly. She looked at Kyo strangely and went to talk to Tohru. " What the hell was that about?" he said aloud. "Shut up, stupid cat." said Yuki. "You wanna fight, damn rat? Ill beat you, right here, right now!!!" Yuki just rolled his eyes and said, "I have better things to do than fight you, stupid cat."

So, they got through school and went home. Kyo got on the roof. Maybe I should go see Shishou…. he thought. Then he heard footsteps coming up the ladder to get on the roof. It was Tohru. "I knew you'd be up here!!!" she said happily as she came up to join him. They sat quietly until Tohru said, "Hey, Kyo-kun, tomorrow is the school prom. Are you going?"She looked at him hopefully. Kyo thought about it and said, "Alright. I'll go." Then Tohru smiled up at him brightly. _That smile ….._ , thought Kyo, _so_ _heartwarming….._ He was glad he said yes. He couldn't bear to see her disappointed.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun!!!" Tohru said as she got up. But, when she turned to get up, she accidentally tripped and fell on top of Kyo. "Wooah!!!!" she yelled. But it was too late. **POOF!!!** Kyo changed into a cat. "I'm so sorry!!" said Tohru. Kyo looked up at her and said, "It's okay. Dont worry about it. He walked over and sat next to Tohru. She reached out her hand. "May I?" she asked softly. Kyo got up and sat in her lap contentedly. "Okay."

They just sat there, Tohru stroking Kyos fur, farther into the night.

**Hope you liked it!!! No flamers, please. Next chapter coming up soon!! Remember to review!!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!! This is dragonrider28 with Chapter 2 of my story!! Woo-hoo!! Hope you like it:3**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Fruits Basket!! If I did, Kyo would have already confessed to Tohru!**

Lost Without You

Chapter 2

Tohru got out of bed and looked at the clock. 6:00 a.m. She got up and went downstairs. She went over to the fridge. She decided she would make onigiri, Kyos favorite. Kyo-kun….. she thought. She remembered the night before….. No, she thought, he couldn't…. not me…

Then she remembered. Tonight. Tonight was the night of Kyos…… confinement. Tohru fell to her knees. She tried to control her feelings but to no avail. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She held in her tears and wiped her face with a towel. She looked up just in time to see Kyo coming down the stairs. This same thing happened yesterday…… Tohru thought. "H-hi, Kyo!!!" she said, smiling as best as she could. Kyo looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tohru was about to say something when Shigure came in from upstairs. "Hello, Shigure-san!!! How are you?"Shigure said, "Im fine, but you should go check on Yuki. He was cuoghing when I passed by his room."

Tohru ran up to check on Yuki. When she got to his room, she knocked on the door. "Come in." Yuki said. She walked in and looked at Yuki. He was wheezing badly. Kyo walked by the door. "Tohru?" he said, " Is there anything I can do to help?"Tohru looked at him, relieved, and said, "Thank-you, Kyo-kun!! Can you watch Yuki-kun while I go get some things?" Kyo looked at Yuki stonily, but said "I will, Tohru." She smiled at him and left.

Kyo walked in and sat in a chair in Yukis room. Yuki looked over at him. "Kyo, you really love her." Kyo looked at him. "Wha-? I dont love her. She always does stuff for us, we should do stuff for her every once in a while." He was starting to get annoyed. Yuki wheezed again. "You know thats not true." Kyo suddenly blowed. Kyo stood up and yelled, "You dont know anything!! How it feels to be the Cat, to be rejected!! How its like for your mother to kill herself because of you!!" Kyo paused. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Some one opened the door. It was Tohru.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She must have heard. Kyo mumbled "Im fine." and left to his room. Tohru went toward went toward Yuki with a wet towel and some medicine. She put the towel on Yukis bed and the medicine on the table.

Yuki looked at the clock. "You should go to school." he said, "Its almost time." Tohru was about to complain when Yuki said, "Ill be fine." Tohru shot him a look of concern and left. When she walked by Kyos door, she stopped and knocked. Kyo opened the door. "Yes?" he asked. Tohru looked up at him and said, "Yuki wont be able to go to the prom tonight."

**Sorry its such a short chapter! R&R please. All you need to do is push that little purple button. Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
